Unforgiven
by Atem no koibito
Summary: Bakura meets Yami one night, and out of curiosity he follows the spirit only to be revealed a side of Yami he had never seen before. Confused, Bakura gives Yami advice which causes him to rethink the vow he had made to his village thousands of years ago. What will he do? Will he listen to the very words that came out of his mouth, or will he ignore it and still destroy the Pharaoh?


**Heh... Heh... Er, hey everyone! Yes, another one-shot. They just keep coming! And this story is a slight Darkshipping fic. No romance, just, the two characters that make up the dark shipping, Darkshipping.**

 **O.O**

 **I'm confusing, yes, I'm aware.**

 **Anyways, I decided to re-upload this because, I just wanted to. Secret's Underground is being written as I speak, and should be up in two days' time. So please don't be mad at me! Okay, you can now read.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Unforgiven

* * *

Standing on the sidewalk, brown eyes watched through the darkness as the lights of the night reflected in his eyes. Cars zoomed past him on the road as laughter from those who ventured off in pleasure during the night reached his ears.

He breathed deeply, the frost of the night being seen in front of him as he rubbed his pale, gloveless hands together for warmth before stuffing them back into the pockets of his winter jacket. Feeling the numbing pain of the cold on his exposed neck, he then proceeded to wrap his white scarf that matched his hair tighter around it.

He grumbled to himself in annoyance as he stared at the passing cars. He hated the cold, but he had to be a bit grateful since the cold was the only thing that he had to deal with during this time of the year, which in fact was quite odd for him.

It was the beginning of December so it was natural for the weather to be cold, but there was no snow. Not even a millimeter of it. So he was obviously pleased with that fact knowing that the big annoyance was out of the way. The snow was one of those things on his 'dislike' list. And speaking of dislikes... his eyes flickered to the figure that walked quickly on the other side of the road.

A smirk crossed his lips as he followed the person, the other completely unaware of his presence. Deciding to ignore the stoplight, he crossed the main road and grinned to himself when horns honked at him from angry drivers that nearly ran him over.

As soon as he got to the other side, he swiftly hid in the shadows of the buildings and out of sight from the multi-coloured hair person. He watched as the figure turned around and scanned behind him with his purple eyes that practically glowed in the night. Not seeing what must have caused the many horns, he watched as the other continued his walk to whatever destination he had in mind. But before the other could take a step however, he blocked the persons path and watched with amusement as the other's eyes widened in surprise.

"Hello, Pharaoh," he sneered.

"Bakura!" the Pharaoh exclaimed before he wiped the surprise off his face and glowered. "What do you want?"

Bakura raised a brow. "I don't want anything. Just curious as to why you're out here."

Yami scowled. "I don't see how that is any of your concern."

"Humph. I didn't think of you as a night crawler. To be honest, it's quite impossible to imagine," Bakura replied.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Leave me be. Go back to whatever you were doing."

Bakura chuckled, blocking the Pharaoh's path once again when he tried to leave. "Answer my question first."

"I don't have to answer to you."

Yami tried to go around him again but he blocked him, again. Bakura watched as the shorter one glared up at him.

"Go away, fiend," he demanded.

"Make me," Bakura quickly shot back. He was very pleased to see the Pharaoh struggle to get by him. Plus, he would be extra pleased to know why the Pharaoh's little, protective hikari decided to send his Yami out after midnight.

"Let me go, Bakura!" Yami demanded once again.

Bakura smirked, stepping aside without a word. He watched as Yami eyed him for a short moment before walking away, and that was when Bakura opened his mouth.

"Does your shrimp hikari know you're out here?" Bakura refrained himself from laughing out loud when the Pharaoh froze in his track. "I'll take that as a 'no'?" He watched as Yami turned around and stormed back to face him.

"What is your problem? Why can't you ever leave me alone?" Yami bellowed, using his arms to explain his point.

"So he doesn't know?" Bakura watched as Yami's eyes doubled in size as his explosion was completely ignored by him, but in a quick second Yami was furious once again when he gave that smug grin which he knew really made Yami's blood boil.

Amused, Bakura watched as Yami struggled to express his inner rage only to give up, huff, and march away without another word. Bakura wouldn't just let him go though. Why should he since the Pharaoh just made his night a whole lot more fun.

"Hey, Pharaoh, you didn't answer my question!" He jogged up to catch him, walking briskly when he did and then matching Yami's pace. "So, why are you out here?"

Yami ignored him with a twist of his nose, the frown on his lips turning into a scowl.

Bakura blinked. "Doing something you aren't supposed to? I would understand since Yugi practically has you on a leash. Defying him for once I see." He smirked when the Pharaoh glanced his way.

"I can do what I want," Yami replied, not slowing his pace down at all. "Yugi does not have me on a leash."

"Then why didn't you tell him?"

"I did!" Yami angrily replied.

"Are you sure?" Bakura widened his eyes in fake surprise. "So, if I call him and say you're outside with me, he won't be surprised?" He pulled out his phone for further effect.

"You don't know his number," Yami replied smirking.

Bakura was quick to reply. "Ryou does though. And I just happened to steal a glance at the number and saved it for future need. For a time like... this one."

The Pharaoh slowed down, looking at Bakura who slowed as well. "You're bluffing."

Bakura raised a brow. "Am I?"

Yami was silent, probably internally contemplating whether he was actually bluffing or not. When Yami remained quiet, he clicked the 'call' button and then put the phone on speaker for the Pharaoh to hear. He was so glad that he met the Pharaoh tonight. The former monarch was doing a terrific job in amusing him. Watching Yami's eyes double in size as he heard the ringing was comedy gold. He couldn't stop himself from laughing out loud when the Pharaoh grabbed the phone in panic and ended the call.

"Okay, okay, fine! Yugi doesn't know I'm out here!" he cried, looking at the phone to make sure it was off.

Bakura grabbed the phone from him and stuffed it back into his jacket pocket. "I knew it."

Yami glowered to himself. "Now what are you going to do?"

Bakura pretended to think about the question. "Nothing, I guess," he finally said with a shrug.

Yami eyed him for a while. After a moment had gone by and Bakura didn't remove his smirk from his face, Yami gave an annoyed sigh and left. "Just forget it."

"You still didn't tell me why you're out here," Bakura called out. He wasn't letting the Pharaoh leave so easily. His fun was just getting started. Besides, he had an unfed curiosity to soothe. The reason Yami was out after midnight must surely be interesting. If it wasn't, he would be highly disappointed since all of his prodding would have gone to waste.

"Leave me alone, Bakura," Yami said without stopping. If anything, he could have sworn Yami began walking faster.

Bakura shook his head, preparing to follow the Pharaoh, but when he looked back he barely caught Yami running down the street before turning a corner.

"Shit," he hissed. If he lost him then all would be for nothing. And he really wanted his question answered. So without hesitating he ran to catch up with the former monarch.

Turning the corner Bakura halted to a stop as he looked around. Not seeing the Pharaoh he growled to himself and was just about to run off again when he spotted Yami who was walking towards the park.

With an evil grin, Bakura ran up stealthily. He quickly hid behind a nearby tree as he saw that Yami had turned back as if to check if someone was following him. He waited until Yami was hidden behind the slides before following him again. Yami was walking towards a bench calmly. Bakura frowned. Yami must have thought that the Thief King wouldn't follow him. Oh, he was dead wrong and Bakura was going to make sure he taught Yami a lesson that he will remember for years to come.

Chuckling to himself as a childish, stupid, but great plan formed in his head, Bakura ran to catch up to the Pharaoh before he turned around and spot him since it was a clear field, the trees too far away to run behind. Nearing his target, he reached out and with a cry he grabbed Yami's slim waist, burying his face into the crook of Yami's neck before just as quickly letting go. He laughed hysterically as Yami shrieked and backed away as far as possible with his eyes wide in fear.

"Haha, Pharaoh! I didn't think you would be such a wimp!" Bakura exclaimed, still laughing with his eyes closed and tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. The situation was just too funny.

He looked back up to see Yami glaring at him. But, something was different about the glare. Noticing it, Bakura's laughter turned into chuckles before he knew it. He had little time to think about the difference in the shorter one because Yami reached out and punched him before he could even blink. It was so sudden and so shocking that instantly Bakura fell silent.

The wind howled around them as the bare trees that surrounded the area clashed together. His scarf had come undone from the impact and already Bakura could feel the wind hitting against his neck, followed by his cheek numbing from punch. Uncontrollable rage ran through him as he heard Yami's heavy breathing and small gasps as he struggled to catch his breath. Holding his cheek Bakura turned to glare at Yami, completely ready to send the other to the shadow realm for that action, but the thought flew out of his mind when he looked at Yami who had watery, red eyes, his hands clenched tightly at his sides.

"Just leave me alone, Bakura! For one night! That was all I was asking for!" Bakura's eyes turned to slits as he listened to Yami who continued to yell with clenched fists and his eyes shut. "I know you hate me for some reason, but you can torture me some other day. Leave me alone. Just for tonight! Why can't you understand that? Or is violating my privacy also part of whatever list you made to annoy me?"

"What is your problem?" Bakura shot angrily, taking a step closer towards Yami.

Yami pushed him back. "It's none of your business."

Bakura was forced to take a step back from the shove, but he didn't care. He looked at the Pharaoh with an unreadable expression which then turned into curiosity.

"No," he stated firmly after a few seconds as he watched Yami who trembled with anger.

"Argh!" Yami exclaimed, and Bakura saw him clench his teeth together.

Something was definitely wrong with Yami, but being the coldhearted person that he was, he refused to feel sorry for the emotionally wrecked person standing in front of him. However, this was the Pharaoh. It was extremely rare to see such a sight. To see his enemy in such a weak state was an opportunity he would be a fool to pass up.

Clearly fed up with him, he watched as Yami turned around and began walking away, all the while wiping frustrated tears from his eyes. Bakura though ran up and grabbed Yami's right wrist to stop him from leaving. He twisted Yami around to face him.

"What's wrong with you?" he hissed, trying to keep his hold on Yami who was struggling to get free.

"Let me go," Yami demanded, using his other hand in an attempt to pry Bakura's slender fingers off of his wrist.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," Bakura stated, grabbing the other wrist in a tight hold.

Again Yami struggled fruitlessly to get free, twisting and pulling. Probably realising he wouldn't get away that easily, Yami's next tactic caused Bakura's blood to boil. "Bakura, please, let me go," Yami pleaded, tears sliding down his pale cheeks.

Growling Bakura roughly pulled Yami's wrists which caused the other to stumble closer towards him. With their noses practically touching Bakura stared into Yami's eyes which snapped shut.

"Since when does the Pharaoh of Egypt plead with his enemies?" Bakura's voice was low and harsh, his breath on Yami's face causing the shorter one to wince and try to pull away. "Tell me, what's wrong? Why are you out here? And don't give me any of your made up lies," he demanded.

"Let me-" Yami began, but Bakura cut him off by grabbing Yami's chin, forcing the other to look at him. He looked long and hard into Yami's eyes, letting the other know that he was not kidding. Yami gulped before silently speaking. "I just wanted to be alone."

Bakura snarled, eyes flashing angrily. "Don't lie to me."

Yami's eyes widened.

"If you wanted to just be alone then you wouldn't be making such a big deal out of it," Bakura stated. "There's something else." He looked at him with a hardened frown. Seeing Yami tremble in his hold, his voice went a bit softer. "Tell me the truth, or I will march over to that game shop and ask that group of idiots you call friends what is wrong with you. And when they don't have answers, they will ask you the very same questions." Bakura took a breath. "So choose. Tell me, or you can tell a whole bunch of other people you clearly don't want to tell."

"How do I know you won't go and tell them and the entire world anyways?" Yami shot back trying to sound angry, but his words came out as a whisper.

"I won't. I don't really care for those mortals you call friends. I won't waste my time and talk to them unless I have a purpose." He gazed at Yami. "Don't give me a purpose by staying silent."

He frowned to himself as he watched as Yami blinked back tears and turned away from him since he had stopped holding his chin. Growling, he dragged Yami towards the bench and dropped him on to it to allow a proper conversation. The two faced each other now, so Bakura decided to ask his question once more.

"What's wrong?"

He watched as Yami sniffled, using the edge of his jacket sleeve to wipe his nose as he blinked back the tears. Slightly disgusted by the action, Bakura pulled out a handkerchief that he had and handed it to him. Yami looked at him questioningly, but hesitantly took it anyways. Bakura waited until Yami calmed down, glancing at him a few times during the silent moment. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Yami speak.

"I'm not as everyone thinks I am," Yami admitted to himself, giving a saddened smile.

Bakura scoffed. "No, really?" He was being sarcastic, but the Pharaoh took no mind to it. Actually, he seemed to agree since he nodded with the small smile.

"Of course, who would know that fact better than you?" Yami said.

Bakura looked at the Pharaoh calmly, though a bit worried. "I thought you lost all your memories." He watched as Yami shook his head.

"No, I still don't have my memories. But I'm not an idiot, Bakura. I am aware that we have a negative history. What else could explain your utter distaste and hatred for me?" Unease ran through Bakura as the Pharaoh gazed calmly into his eyes for a while before turning away.

"And what brought about this thought?" Bakura couldn't stop himself from asking the question. He needed to understand. Why? He didn't know.

The Pharaoh wasn't yelling at him, he wasn't shouting, nor was he angry. Yami's words came out of his mouth softly, almost close to a whisper. His tone was so gentle that Bakura thought it was impossible for the Pharaoh to speak to anyone else like that other than towards his little counterpart. And here the Pharaoh was, speaking to him. Him! Out of all the other people in the world, he thought he would have been the last Yami would speak to in such a way.

"I now understand. I can't be selfless because I am not good. I am not Yugi. I am a Yami, the darker half of Yugi's soul. It has been proven to me several times before," Yami sighed. "So no matter what Yugi tells me, it is foolish of me to think such a thing. To believe it to be true is naïve of me."

"You are a good person." Bakura surprised himself by saying that sentence. Luckily it didn't show on the outside, but somehow his mouth couldn't stop moving. "Sure, the name 'Yami' may mean 'Darkness', but a name doesn't make you who you are. It is your personality. Isn't that what creates your identity?" He watched as Yami shook his head and smiled without humor. It seemed the Pharaoh wasn't fazed by his out of character words.

"You think Yugi didn't try to tell me that? I have heard those phrases several times already."

Bakura didn't remove his eyes from Yami and asked his question without hesitating. "What do you think then?"

Yami sniffled and took a deep breath. "It may make sense to other people, but this is me. I am not like everyone else. There is darkness in my soul, Bakura. I cannot keep denying it. If I ignore it, it will come back to hurt everyone that I care about. I should be locked up with the key thrown away. I have to be alone."

He watched as Yami pulled his legs on to the bench and then wrapped his arms around them. "That's not true," Bakura said.

"What do you mean it's not true?" Yami exclaimed angrily, shooting him a glare. "Obviously you think it's true since you won't rest until my blood is on your hands and my dead body at your feet!" Yami suddenly stood up, his angered face mere centimeters from Bakura's surprised one.

Bakura watched as Yami breathed heavily. After a moment, he wiped the surprised look off his face and shifted on the bench where he still sat. The action probably broke Yami out of whatever trance he had been in because he then stepped away from him, most likely realising that his emotions got too out of control.

Bakura stood, gently stepping up to Yami who was now glaring at the grass. He lifted his hand to put it on the other's shoulder in a comforting manner, but as soon as he touched him, Yami roughly pulled away, his eyes firmly stuck to the ground. Bakura tried again, taking a step closer to put his hand on Yami shoulder, but once again Yami knocked him away and clenched his fists tighter at his sides as if trying to control his anger and frustration.

"Yami." Bakura tried a third time only to receive the same hostile treatment.

He sighed softly in annoyance before walking briskly up to Yami, and in one stride, he reached out and grabbed Yami into a sudden hug. He felt Yami stiffen in his hold from shock, but when Yami snapped out of it and began to struggle, Bakura held him tighter. His right hand held Yami's head on his shoulder while his other arm wrapped around Yami's back as his cheek brushed against his unruly hair. His face held no expression, simply staring off into space as he waited for the other to finish with the angry, silent treatment towards himself.

He shifted slightly when he finally felt Yami slump against him, finally giving in to his unusual actions after a short moment of struggling to get free. He could feel the arms of the former monarch which were bent against his chest simply resting there, and he could feel his hot, shallow breaths against his neck.

"Cry, don't be afraid to cry. I'm not your enemy nor are you mine for this moment. Just let it all out," Bakura said. He didn't know where those sentences came from. Hell, he didn't even know where this new personality of his came from. All he knew was that it felt like the right thing to say, and there was no doubt in his mind that after this night was over and the Pharaoh and he had gone on their separate ways, he would greatly regret saying them.

He gripped Yami tighter as he felt him trembling. When he heard Yami take a shuddery breath, he just silently combed his fingers through the spiky hair. He frowned though when Yami inhaled and exhaled sharply as he tried to control himself, even after what he had told him about letting it all out. He was about to say something when he was immediately stop by the sound of Yami's frantic voice and a sharp intake of air.

"I can't stay there, Bakura! I can't stay with them and continue to pretend that I'm one of them. I just can't."

Bakura felt as Yami gripped the front of his jacket tightly and buried his head into his scarf. And all of a sudden, Yami let out a stream of tears with choked sobs that soon followed.

"I had to get away. I had to go away from them and just be alone. I will hurt them again and again. How many times can they forgive me?"

"You're their friend. Not everyone is perfect. Of course they will forgive you," Bakura tried to reason.

He felt Yami shake his head. "No. I have made too many reckless mistakes. It's unforgivable. Yet, they still forgive me. It's something I would have never done for myself." Yami wiped away his tears as unsuccessfully tried to calm down. "I don't deserve any of it. I just can't understand." Yami sniffled, letting his choked sobs out. "I can't…"

Bakura sighed internally. Gently he took Yami's arms and pushed Yami away from him and looked into the watery, purple eyes. Holding Yami's face he used his two thumbs to wipe away the tears.

"Yami, listen to me," Bakura said, watching as Yami gulped back his sobs and looked down to the grass. "You have to stop beating yourself over those mistakes. You need to understand that you were not completely in control of your actions," Bakura tried to explain.

"My choice was to threaten Kaiba's life just to win," Yami yelled. "It was my choice to play the Seal of Orichalcos that in the end ripped Yugi's soul from his body and seal it away." Bakura remained still when anger replaced Yami's tears. "And both times Yugi tried to warn me about my actions. Yet, I didn't listen to him. I put him and our friends in danger many times because of my irrational thinking. I can't do it again. I just can't." Bakura stumbled back when Yami fell against him once again. Slowly he brought his hands up to comfort Yami silently.

"Yes you can, Yami. It's okay to make mistakes. None of it was completely your fault. You just wanted to get Yugi's grandpa's soul back from Pegasus, so you were ready to go the limit, pushing past anyone who stood in your way, including Kaiba. And from what I heard, one of Dartz's crew instigated you into playing the Seal. You had no choice and saw it as the only way to stop Dartz." Bakura looked down towards Yami who was silent. "If you ask me, I would say that that takes a lot of courage and bravery. Two things you definitely do not lack in. Your friends forgave you because you were only looking out for their safety. You weren't doing it for any personal gain. So stop all of this. Stop punishing yourself for nothing you did. You don't deserve that punishm-"

Instantly Bakura fell silent as a thought dawned on him. His eyes widened at the words he had told the Pharaoh, his sworn enemy. He said it so naturally without noticing the irony of those words until they left his mouth. He had stopped talking so now he felt Yami's eyes on him, no doubt wondering why he fell silent all of a sudden. He then heard Yami speak, his hand reaching out to touch his arm.

"Bakura?"

Bakura violently shoved Yami's hand away from him and took a step back. He glanced at Yami to see worry in the purple irises. He gulped nervously. "I have to go," he then said hastily before turning around and quickly walking away. He had barely taken a few steps before looking up to the sky after he noticed something for the first time since he had run in with Yami.

Tiny snowflakes were falling, the grass sparkling with the tiny flakes as they settled on the ground. They had probably begun to fall when he was caught up with Yami. He frowned, putting his hand forward to touch a flake or two, watching as they fell into his palm. Sure, he hated the snow, but sometimes he couldn't help but be entranced by them. He couldn't help, but like them.

He closed his hand and shoved it into his pockets. But before he began to walk away, he turned his head just a bit to glance at Yami who had not moved from where he stood. Instead, Yami was looking at the snow probably now noticing them as well before turning towards Bakura. Their eyes met for a second as Bakura turned back and began to walk away when all of a sudden Yami's voice resounded through the air.

"Thank you, Bakura."

He had stopped once again to let Yami know that he had heard, and with a single nod of his head he began to walk away again, his steely eyes staring straight ahead without turning back.

For a moment he had forgotten about his mission and did something that his village would curse him for. He had comforted the enemy. But that will never happen again. His goal is to cause as much suffering and pain to the Pharaoh just as much as all the pain and suffering his village and himself had to go through. All the power in the world will be his. Then, no one can stop him. Not even the Pharaoh.

 _Sorry, Yami, but I'm not one of your friends to forgive you for something that was not your fault. I will take my revenge from you on behalf of my entire village that was slaughtered at your father's command. Your family has caused much suffering and grief for the things you call good, and that is something that I will not allow to go unforgiven._

* * *

 **Well. That was... weird. But I don't know. I like it! A bit fluff... but, it's not. Hm. Half of it was Darkshipping and half of it was not Darkshipping. ... Eh.**

 **Hope you like it though! Please review! Thanks, and later. :D**


End file.
